User talk:Codyn329
thumb|200px|left|Welcome! Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Race Track Module, Rank 1 page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FreddyderHamster (Talk) 22:44, February 19, 2012 You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Welcome! Hi codyn329! Welcome to the wiki. I have seen you around the MLN Trade and MLN Help Fourums on the MBs. I must say, The MLN bank Idea is quite unique.And The guides for newbies...Very detailed.Great job. If you ever need anything, you can contact me at my talk page in my sig. I have a store that may help you getting farther into the ranks, which is also in my sig. Welcome to the wiki, and hope to see you around. 18tanzc 00:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cody! Nice to see you here! ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 16:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Adamlenton1! It's great to see you here too! -codyn329 User Page Just a reminder, Don't forget to make your user page! 18tanzc 20:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Store I have also seen you have bought from it. :P Thanks. ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 07:01, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Mod Rental Codyn329, you have not clicked on my crest of mantle mod for yesterday of the mod rental. Please click on it 20 times (10 for yesterday and 10 for today.) Thanks, 18tanzc 15:52, March 3, 2012 (UTC) FYI, for the deal you are not clicking my performance mod. you are clicking my crest mod 10 times per day. You are not clicking it because someone else is clicking it 20 times a day. do not click it. 18tanzc 16:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah, Okay, Thanks for telling me! I just finished clicking 20 times, I will try to remember to click 10 times a day, thank you! 'Codyn329 (talk) 16:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' By the way, did you click on my Group performance mod? 18tanzc 16:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) You said not to, right? just above my post you said so. 'Codyn329 (talk) 16:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC)' Yeah, I did. Someone just clicked it and I don't know who it was........ 18tanzc 16:54, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but it still took me like 3 months. Ranking up ᴬᴰᴬᴹᴸ¹ (talk) 18:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Neb I clicked for the neb on the MBs. can you please send it? 18tanzc 01:08, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure 18tanzc, okay, sent! 'Codyn329 (talk) 01:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC)' Great! I have received it. Thanks! Store order do you have anything i could buy at a '''very' low price? 18tanzc 01:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh, well I don't have any more nebs, I have 2 fairy Dusts that I could sell you 1 click each, a FriendShip Bracelet I got from Huo, 6 Space Fuel Cells, and 2 Microphones I got from Starrock. Uh, nothing very interesting, everything else I have you can buy at my store, which one? :P P.S: sorry If I don't have good items, :P Codyn329 (talk) 01:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I saw all the stores you have...You just made the 3rd one right? Anyway, I think I will sell you 30 dino scale for 60 clicks, which then can I get 4 rubies? (Dino scales you buy at 2 clicks each,so 30x2=60 clicks, which is 4 rubies.) Is this ok? 18tanzc 01:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I get 30 Dino Scales, and instead of me give you 60 clicks, I give you 4 Rubies, uh, deal! Sorry I sent you a message late. Yep, 3rd one all right, the first wasn't too good, :P Codyn329 (talk) 03:00, March 4, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I have sent the scales. What happened to the second store? 18tanzc 03:13, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Bridgearc told me "You know, every store has it's losses, so if you do not buy cheaper than what you sell the item for, you will gradually have less and less, instead of slightly more and more. It takes time to run a store, you need to be 'payed' for your time! - bridgearc P.S. Starreyed's Autograph takes 1 Yellow Brick to buy at Starreyed's page, so I buy them for 1 click, and I sell them for 2 clicks." So I remade it, and added a few extra things, and I will give you your Rough Rubies right now! Sent! Codyn329 (talk) 03:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) wow. Bridgearc said that? wow......Rubies received. I was also wondering if i could sell you 10 mufflers which you buy at 3 clicks each (30 clicks) and get 2 sapphires? (30 clicks) 18tanzc 03:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yep, it was on page 6 I think on my 2nd store. And deal! I will give you 2 Rough Sapphires now, thanks! Codyn329 (talk) 03:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Great! I have sent them. I have to go now. see you tomorrow! 18tanzc 03:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see ya! Codyn329 (talk) 03:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Store order 2 Hey, Thanks for taking my poll. Now as for my order, I would like to sell you 15 dino scale for 1 pipe.(1 scale=2c,15x2=30,1 pipe=30c) Please confirm,thanks! 18tanzc 18:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Uh, Hard to say. Whatevs, deal! Send me those scales and I give you your pipe, :) Codyn329 (talk) 19:40, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ok. scales sent. what is hard to say? 18tanzc 19:53, March 4, 2012 (UTC) In my definitions it means "That is hard to decide wether or not...." Pipe sent! Oh and I'm thinking of opening my bank toady, would that be fine with you? Codyn329 (talk) 20:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure! that is fine. Thanks for the trade. 18tanzc 20:10, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You don't happen to have any totemic parts, do you? Nope, sorry! Codyn329 (talk) 20:15, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ah, its ok. i really did not expect you to have any. I am just SO close to rank 9! I just need a few more parts and i'm out of Clicks! :( 18tanzc 20:23, March 4, 2012 (UTC) p.s. Have you clicked on my crest mod yet for the mod rental? Man you really want to get to rank 9, :P, and yes, but I only have 7 clicks right now, and clicked. I'll give you those 3 clicks when I get them, :) Codyn329 (talk) 20:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. I want to get to rank 10. Then I can help people rank up like you,legocityfan119,LS24,AL1, and others while I acumulate transparent bricks for the rocket mod.Once I have the rocket mod,I want to get 1 of every item, close my shop and retire From MLN. That brings up The reason I have the poll up.It is to see if I should keep coming here after I get the rocket game. Also, Can I trade you 6 rough diamond for 6 catapults? Who's LS24? And deal! I'll send you 6 of those catapults right now.... sent! I hope you get to Rank 10 soon! Codyn329 (talk) 21:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC) he's LegoStefan24.He is a great user. Thanks! I have sent the diamonds. And just wondering, but how many pipe/gypsum before you get to rank 6? 18tanzc 21:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh, he sounds like a great user! Thanks! Uh, I have 6 gypsums and 9 pipes, so I need 44 more gypsums and 41 more pipes. I ordered 2 pipes and gypsum from huo, so soon 42 more gypsums and 39 more pipes. Codyn329 (talk) 21:32, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh and i also edited my User Page with pictures and links, (Finally figure out how to use links!) your user page looks fantastic btw! Codyn329 (talk) 21:35, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ' Thanks. It took my a long time to make my user page what it is today.I will gladly do a B/C Deal with you if you wanted. BTY, you spelled my username wrong on your link to my page. Yeah, how about a B/C Deal on Friday? we block all of our friends except me and you, and block networkers too. And If you could put up a Pet Golem/Water Bug Module so I could click, and if you needed gypsum or pipes you could click mine too. How about 60 clicks? 'Codyn329 (talk) 21:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Do you know want Eastern time is? 18tanzc 22:01, March 4, 2012 (UTC) A Time Zone? Codyn329 (talk) 22:11, March 4, 2012 (UTC) yes it is. I can't have my friends blocked for to long, because of the module rental ( I have others in there who have paid.) So can we meet here at your talk page on Friday at 7:40 Eastern time? 18tanzc 22:18, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure, we can do that. :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:22, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Actually,Can we do 7:10 EST? BTY, I will click your water bug for pipes on friday, so have it out by then. 18tanzc 22:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh,sure, let's do that! :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:38, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok! great! I will see you then! (Most likely before :P) 18tanzc 22:52, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Mod Rental 2 Don't forget to click my crest to day! 18tanzc 15:33, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, I will, I was just doing a project for Social Studies about the Bill of Rights, I will try to today. :) Codyn329 (talk) 01:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) No rush. School is more important. Just try to click when you can. 18tanzc 03:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Please click for today and yesterday (If you have not all ready) and if you want tomorrow. Please put the clicks on my crest mod. Thanks! 18tanzc 02:58, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I finished yesterday, so I don't need to click for yesterday, only today. (*starts clicking*) Okay, finished. Thanks for reminding me! And I'm entering a Sticker Contest, so may you look at mine and tell me if you like mine or not? Thanks! I might click for tommorow right now. :) Congrats on Rank 9! I'm sending you a neb for that! :) Codyn329 (talk) 03:26, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the neb. I think your sticker mod is ok, but knida simple. Try mixing up the characters, like putting a city character or a few bionicle characters. this is just a suggestion, so if you choose to ignore it I will understand.Also, did you click for today (yesterday or today)? 18tanzc 15:21, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Not yet, but anyway thanks for suggestion! I'm trying to make it a LU Theme though, and there's not many left I could put on, which is the Spider and the LU Mech. I will click soon today, don't you worry. :) :P Codyn329 (talk) 01:17, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Codyn329, you have 2 days worth of clicks due on my crest mod. please click them ASAP. Thanks! 18tanzc 02:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) I do? Oh my, I will start clicking now! Promise! Finished, and also finished my project. :) Codyn329 (talk) 02:16, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Good for you! I hope you get an A. :P 18tanzc 03:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :P Codyn329 (talk) 03:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) No problem. 18tanzc 03:25, March 9, 2012 (UTC) B/C Deal Codyn329, I can't do the B/C deal today. I am doing a B/C Deal with huohana13 for Gray bricks which I need to get to the next step of rank 9. I am sorry, but please understand. Can we do the deal at 2 PM Est tomorrow? 18tanzc 15:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, I understand. We can do that tommorrow. :) :) Codyn329 (talk) 22:18, March 9, 2012(UTC) Well, huo canceled. Typical. :P I couldn't do today also because I have to go at 7:30 Est today, and we would probably not finish the deal :P So see you tomorrow! 18tanzc 00:11, March 10, 2012 (UTC) wow!! that's sad. :P See ya tomorrow! Codyn329 (talk) 01:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, well he promised if he could not do the B/C deal he would click my transmuting pool once every day for like 7-10 days. So either way I will get gray bricks. See you then! 18tanzc 03:48, March 10, 2012 (UTC) About the B/C deal Hey Codyn329, I was wondering if instead of you clicking my mod and keeping all the stuff you get, How about I click your water bug and send you anything I get and you can click something else. (There are 2 reasons I am doing this:1, i don't want to block all my friends. 2, I need some clicks on my light worm.) is this method ok with you? 18tanzc 18:47, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, so I block all of my friends and you click, than you give me the items you receive? That is fine with me. How many clicks should I put on your Light worm module? Codyn329 (talk) 18:55, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Great! thank you so much! I can do any multiple of 25. do you want me to click you pet bug or golem? 18tanzc 18:59, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, 50 clicks please on my Pet Water Bug please, start clicking! Codyn329 (talk) 19:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok! that is 50 to my Light worm. I am cicking now! 18tanzc 19:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Finished! 18tanzc 19:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay finished clicking too! Did you receive any pipes? Codyn329 (talk) 19:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes I did. Drumroll please............................2 pipes! (I know its not much, but for only 50 clicks, that is a lot.) Well, you got 2 for the (Average :P)price of 1! how lucky! I will send them. Thanks for your business! 18tanzc 19:31, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes! Thank you! The only problem right now is what friends were on my friend list, I have 85 right now, but last time I had 91 friends, :P Codyn329 (talk) 19:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I have done that before, too. Well, see you around! 18tanzc 19:44, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Auction! Come and bid in my Auction! 18tanzc 20:21, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Interesting, I'm going to bid there! So many items, just for 1 item or the whole package? Codyn329 (talk) 20:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) The whole thing!!!!!!!!! Spread the word! 18tanzc 20:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) O_o, wow. That's a lot! I will go spread the news!Codyn329 (talk) 20:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I will contact huo at his store on the MB's. As long as you haven't yet. 18tanzc 20:57, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh I contacted her on this wiki, who else should I get in touch with them about the big auction? Codyn329 (talk) 21:04, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I don't know any one else on this wiki that may be interested. I all ready contacted AL1,LS24, and you, and you contacted Huo... Do you know any others that I am missing? Hmm, well is there any other active users here you know? I'm afraid they might bid higher than me, oh and do each user can only bid once for each auction? Codyn329 (talk) 21:15, March 10, 2012 (UTC) No, each user can bid more than once,but it must be higher then the last bid.(You bid 700 clicks, some else says 701, you say 702+) Unless we get more users to com to the wiki that are all the Active users I know........wait a minute, what am I thinking? There is 1 more user that is like 10/100 % active..........and there is another which I saw online the other day, but never replied to his talk page messages that have been there for about 3-4 weeks.........What do you think? Should I contact them? 18tanzc 21:24, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure!Codyn329 (talk) 21:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ok...... 18tanzc 21:32, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Done. 18tanzc 21:38, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I think I'm close getting to my first stud on the Message Boards, :) Codyn329 (talk) 21:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) How many posts do you have? p.s. I have to go. I will be back at 5:10 EST. Please be here cause I want to do a trade deal with you! 18tanzc 21:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I have like 1260+ posts, and I will come back! Codyn329 (talk) 21:54, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! 18tanzc 22:06, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Trade Great! So what's the deal you were talking about? Codyn329 (talk) 22:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, first off, How many Loose sparks do you have to sell? and second, how many clicks do you have? 18tanzc 22:16, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh well I only have 10 loose Sparks and each loose spark are 5 clicks at my store, and 7 clicks right now. :P Sorry for such low amount, :P Codyn329 (talk) 22:28, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Its ok.I will take the 10 loose spark for 25 dino scale. 18tanzc 22:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Sure! just sent!Codyn329 (talk) 22:46, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Items sent! 18tanzc 22:53, March 10, 2012 (UTC) do you have anymore catapults or nebs at the moment? 18tanzc 23:12, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Nope, sorry about that. Codyn329 (talk) 23:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) ''' '''If someone clicks my Pet panther a bunch, I'll build you both some catapults. Huo Thanks! I just need the green bricks to build catapults. :) I'll also give you golems if you click on my Gated Garden Module. I built 2 catapults. One to both of you. I receive that catapult, thanks! If I had the Seal of P.O.S I would be clicking right now, :P oh and I finally finished clicking on your Pet Robot Module for about those 2 pipes and gypsum, please send them to me when you get them. :)Codyn329 (talk) 00:49, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Codyn329, could I possibly buy that catapult from you? Also, do you have any nebs? 18tanzc 00:53, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Uh, 15 clicks for that catapult, and no nebs, sorry. If you have a Stardust Module put it up and I will click it, then it will give me a chance to get a neb, if it sends me one I'll give you it. :) Codyn329 (talk) 00:56, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I didn't need a neb right now, so its ok. Could I give you 5 dino fangs for it? 18tanzc 01:01, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Cody, I'm about to send the items now. :) If you'd like to buy some pipes, I HAVE TONS. :P (10) Thanks! I think I'll buy 2 pipes again. 80 clicks right? Codyn329 (talk) 01:16, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Please click my stardust module. Huo Oh, and here is a great MLN site I am on. Tell 18tanzc too! http://universalmln.forumotion.com